Mikan's Story
by llamagirl16
Summary: Mikan was abused as a child. Now, she is 14 and is starting to have flashbacks. Whats worst is that her crush, Natsume Hyuug, aka, the biggest jerk in school but also the hottest guy, doesn't seem to care, n'or does he seem to understand. Rated T for language. Rating may go up in later chapters. Please give it a chance. R&R. My life story wih a twist.
1. Prologue

_**'Shut up, you little bitch! It's your fault he hates me. If I'd never gotten pregnant with you, Izumi wouldn't beat me. You little Bitch!' Smack**_

"-Kan! –ikan! Mikan!"

When my eyes open, I see Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Permy all standing around me. At first I'm a little confused as to why they're all looking at me with sympathy in their eyes until Hotaru wipes the tears from my own eyes.

"What ha-happened?" I ask with a tremor in my voice. "All that I remember is that I was in Jinno sensei's class and then I started to hear screaming, but then everything went black." Only then do I realize that I'm trembling.

"You obviously full a sleep again, Polka. Baka." How could I hate that voice yet love it at the same time.

"Shut it Natsume! You don't know anything, so just shut up and leave me alone!" I say with both sadness and anger. Your probably a little lost as to what's going on so let me explain.

My mother, Yuka, was sixteen when she had me, but the problem was that her boyfriend, i.e., my father, Izumi was an abusive alcoholic, so when I was born, Izumi started to abuse Yuka and I, and she always blamed me for it. Then my brother, Youichi, came along, and the abuse got worse. We were taken away when I was two, but ever since I turned 11, I've started having flashbacks. I only get them when I fall asleep, so lately I haven't been able to sleep at night and have been starting to do so in class.

A/N: Sorry it's so short; it's just kind of giving you an idea of what's going to happen. Also, to any of you who care, this is actually my life story but with a little twist. Please R&R. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

After I yelled at Natsume I ran out of the classroom with tears in my eyes. I honestly don't know what I see in him, he's such a big jerk. But..., he can be sweet at times.

As I'm running to my dorm I can hear footsteps behind me, so I run into the next room I can see, sadly this room turned out to be the storage closet. When I hear that the footsteps are getting closer I peek through the crack in the door and see that it was Natsume. When I see him, I step back and accidentally trip on a broom, gasping in surprise.

I think he may have heard me because the footsteps have suddenly stopped right in front of the door. I hold my breath in hopes that he might think that it was only a mouse. I see the door opening slowly until the closet is flooded with light and I'm momentarily blinded, but when I can see, my eyes are met with extremely mad and confused ones. Natsume.

"Mikan, what the hell was that back there? One minute you passed out cold and I'm teasing you like usual, and the next minute you're running down the hall crying." Says Natsume, well actually he kind of yelled it.

"Why do you care, it's not like we're friends. Besides, you wouldn't understand." I say. I mean, it's not like he's ever lost family or was abused by the people who are supposed to love you and care for you.

"Well maybe if you gave the chance I could..." That's when everything went black.

_**Flashback, 3**__**rd**__** person pov:**_

'**Sniff, sniff'**

"**Oh shut up and stop crying you little bitch. Do you see your brother over there, covered in cuts and bruises? It's your fault he's like that! Because of you, your father hates kids, because of you; he believes that all kids are disgraceful!" Yuka says with a smirk. "Go die bitch!" **

"**You're the bitch, mommy, not me!" The young Mikan says. In the background you can hear Mikan and Youichi getting punched, slapped and cut.**

**Flashback end!**

**A/N: Well guys, thanks for the reviews, I love them.**

**Natsume: Shut up already, your giving me a headache.**

**Mikan: Be nice Natsume, she's trying.**

**Me: Thanks, Mikan. Anyways, I wonder what Natsume's going to do when Mikan wakes up. Will he yell at her more? Will he try to reason with her? Will he try to calm her down? What will he do? Please R&R! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning And Comforting

_**Recap: Mikan ran out of the classroom away from Natsume, who actually ran after her. Hearing Natsume's footsteps trailing close behind her, she decided to hide in the closet. After arguing, Mikan suddenly passes out again and has another flashback.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Mikan's P.O.V.

When I come back to my senses, the first thing that I notice is that my face is soaked. The second thing that I notice is that I'm extremely warm and comfortable. The third and last thing that I notice is that something, or someone, is stroking my head. I don't really care about where I am or who I'm with, all that I know is that I don't want it to stop.

The tears on my face are still coming down fast; as a result, I opt to hide my face in whatever I'm on, so I turn my face towards it and find that I'm pressed against something warm and hard. I feel this thing tense up, but then relax. I decide to open my eyes to see what's holding me. When I do, I find a pair of worried and confused crimson eyes staring into my own hazel ones even though it's a bit hard to see considering it's almost pitch black.

As soon as I notice this I start to panic. 'Oh, my god, was Natsume trying to calm me down? But why would he care, to him I'm just a big baby! Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God! What if he heard something? I do tend to speak during my flashbacks.'

"U-u-umm, N-N-Natsume?" 'Good job, Mikan, you just had to stutter, didn't you?

"What?!" 'Really, I'm hear crying and all he does is yell in my face? Geez.'

"Umm, W-what are y-you d-doing here?" 'Again with the stuttering, I mean, come on. Okay, I have got to stop talking to myself.'

Natsume's P.O.V.

'Really, she just passed out for the second time in the last twenty minutes, she's crying her eyes out and she's worried about why I'm here. This girl is weird.'

"Have you forgotten already? Baaka! I chased after you when you ran out of the classroom after I teased you like I always do, then you started yelling at me and passed out, I wasn't just going to leave you here alone. I mean, I'm not that mean." Is what I finally decided to say.

"What I mean is why would you hold me and care about what happens to me? I mean, you always tease me and call me a baka and Polka. You're never nice to me so why now, why do you care?" 'Of course that's what she would be worried about. And what does she mean I'm never nice to her, sure, I tease her, but that's all, it's not like I make fun of her or treat her like she's a no one like Luna does. Why is she so touchy?'

"I tease you because I like the way you react, I call you a baka because you act like one sometime and I call you polka because well that's what you wear. Why are you so touchy lately, I mean, it never used to bother you, so why now?"

Mikan's P.O.V.

'Why is he asking me why I'm so touchy, I mean I just passed out twice and he's asking why I'm so touchy? Ugh!' "I'm not touchy; you're just a big jerk! Humph!" I yell jerk pretty loudly (Good thing all the rooms and closets it the building are sound proof.) while turning my head to the side. (_**Please read A/N at the end.)**_

"Fine then, don't answer me, obviously you don't want me here so I'll just leave." He says while standing up to leave, he had already let me go half way through the conversation.

At first I didn't think he was serious about leaving but now he already has his hand on the door knob. 'No, I don't want to be alone!' Aloud I say; "No! D-don't leave me alone, p-please, I'm scared! Plea-ease! Don't leave me!" I'm so scared that I grabbed his arm while stuttering. Yuka's voice is echoing through my head along with the sounds of my brother crying and of my Izumi beating him. Tears have started streaming down my face again.

I let go of his wrist and curl my body into me, forming a small ball. "P-p-please stay! Please! Please! Please! Please!" I start begging over and over again with my voice and body shaking.

I hear him slowly turn around and then quickly running and dropping down beside me. He uncurls my body and sits me on his lap facing sideways. He puts one hand on my lower back and gently runs his fingers through my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest, my body still shacking uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Mikan, its okay, shhh, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

Natsume's pov

I had gotten fed up with her attitude, so I had decided to just leave, but when I heard the desperation in her voice, which kind of scared me, coming from the always cheerful girl, I just had to see what was wrong, thinking she was just trying to trick me into feeling sorry for her, but when I saw her, all the blood drained from my body, I was so worried. What could have happened to her that was so bad that it changed MY (yes, my,) cheerful Mikan into this. So I decided to run up to her and comfort her, she really was scared. So I hold on to her while saying comforting things. (I think they were comforting, don't judge, I've never comforted a girl before.)

"Mikan, I'm going to let go for a minute, but don't panic, I'm not leaving you. Okay?" Once I saw her nod her head and she let go I placed her on the ground and stood up. As soon as I stood up I picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly look at my watch to see that it was still Jinno sensei's class, which means it's safe to leave because no one would ever dare to leave Jinno's class, not even if someone was dying.

I decide to take her back to her dorm, knowing I can get in because she wears her key around her neck. Honestly I don't think it's a good idea to stay in here because if someone finds us it won't look good. Plus, her dorm is much more comfortable the floor of a storage closet. I mean, she is a special star, like me.

I open the door and quickly run to her dorm, asking if I can see use the key. She uses one arm to lift the necklace above her head and passes it to me so I can unlock the door. I walk in and slowly close the door, carrying her over to her bed.

I go to place her on the bed but she just tightens her grip, so I crawl onto her bed as best as I can while carrying her and lay on my back, placing her beside me.

After about an hour or so of just laying there I decided that I needed some answers, so I sat up, putting her head on my lap, and she grabs one of my hands to hold it, with my other one playing with her hair. Finally I say; "Mikan, I need answers. I can't help properly help you if I don't know what's wrong, plus, I think I deserve to know." I didn't demand it, just sort of asked. She looks up at me and says; "You're right, you do deserve some answers. I..."

_**A/N: sorry guys, but this is where I'm going to end it, I know, cliffhanger, but, I've always wanted to do one of those, even though I hate them. Okay, so I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but that's not my fault, I didn't have a computer so I couldn't do it. Also, I would like to say, now that I've re read my other chapters and, yes I agree they are quite rushed, but I'm not going to change them, again, sorry. Another thing is, when I said this story is sort of based on my life, what I meant was, the flashbacks that I have and the reaction to them are all things that have happened and still is happening. Anywho, please REVIEW, FALLOW, FAVORITE, whatever. I would say READ and review, but it's the end A/N, so you've probably already read it, and also, when I say review, it doesn't matter if you have nothing to say, but it would be nice if you tell me if you like it or not. Though, I do prefer long reviews, it doesn't matter, but you can tell me your ideas, opinions, anything, just no flames please. Oh yea and the reason that I asked you to read this in the middle of the story is, well, if I put at the beginning, a lot of people don't read them, so yea. **_


End file.
